Megatron (G1)
Megatron is the founder of the Decepticon uprising, and their most well-known and feared leader. As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The opposite of his mortal enemy Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. He often shows dramatic examples of cowardice, concealed in rage. Although he isn't as physically strong as Optimus, his ability to analyse any situation and utilize it as a weapon makes the Decepticons deadly, so they can find energy sources almost immediately. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. He is previously a Kaon gladiator known as Megatronus. Sometimes, Megatron is later reborn as Galvatron. "You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!" "That's because everything I touch is food for my hunger. My hunger for power!" :—Optimus Prime and Megatron, More than Meets the Eye. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), José Cruz (Portuguese), Henry Djanik (French), Mikhail Chernyak (Russian), Gernot Duda (German), Mario Milita (Italian), Nikola Simić (Serbeian), Staffan Hallerstam (Swedish), Carl Béchard (French Canadian), Alejandro Abdalah (American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is either a tank or a gun depending on any other comic, video game, television series, in the G1 franchise. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Red *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Megatron_(G1).jpg|a cartoon screenshot of Megatron. File:G1_Megatron_pic.4.jpg|a toy version of one of Megatron's alternate modes. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Gigatron (descendant) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Autobots * Unicron Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Cybertron Megatron was created far below the city. Later, he invented the Robo-Smasher to reprogram both Autobots and Decepticons to be loyal to the Decepticon cause and him. The Constructicons were among those reprogrammed and Megatron refashioned them so the could combine.The Secret of Omega Supreme Megatron lead an hidden army to an energon storage facility where he would meet Orion Pax, the dock worker and his fellow workers. He tricked Orion, Ariel, and Dion into letting him in. Once inside he faultily shot them and left them to die. While busy stealing energon cubes and fighting guardian robots, the Aerialbots save Orion and take him to Alpha Trion, who rebuilt him into Optimus Prime. Prime then confronted him stating that him was his "Worst Nightmare."War Dawn Megatron appointed Shockwave guardian of Cybertron and left with some Decepticons on a ship to stop the Autobot's Ark. After a space chase, the Decepticons board the Autobot's ship and caused they to crash the ship on an unknown planet, Earth. Synopsis Earth References See also External links *Megatron Wikipedia *Megatron Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons (G1) Category:Leader